


Say Something

by Crazycakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycakes/pseuds/Crazycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very short one piece, Carol and Daryl express themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Say Something**

 

**“Say something will you” she whispers with tears in her eyes.**

**He just stand there looking at her and breathes in a shallow breath, she thinks to herself she shouldn’t have said anything and that she is stupid, he doesn’t love me.**

**“You know what Daryl, never fucking mind, everything here is pointless, you’re like a brick wall, how could I ever think that you would l…” he cuts her off with his pained expression.**

**“Damn women, you don’t think I love you do you? How could you think like that, I risked my life for your little girl, I have saved yours more times than I have fingers, you are my best friend, you keep me going strong, if this world was any different I would marry you if I could” Daryl is now amused at how easy it was for him to open up to her and at the now very happy but confused look he now can see on the woman that he loves face.**

**“What? I was giving up on you. Why didn’t you ever say anything before now?”**

**“Didn’t think you felt the same, know different now.” He smiles at her and leans in to press his lips against hers.**


End file.
